


Repeat after me: "Thank you"

by xXxCrimsonDreamsxXx



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Ficlet, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24855193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXxCrimsonDreamsxXx/pseuds/xXxCrimsonDreamsxXx
Summary: Takeru is used to getting into fights, but Kogami Ryoken, his classmate, doesn't have the physical strength to do it. He also lacks the will to sympathize with his protector, Takeru, causing him to lose patience with him.
Relationships: Homura Takeru & Revolver | Kougami Ryouken, Homura Takeru/Revolver | Kougami Ryouken
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	Repeat after me: "Thank you"

Another guy fell violently to the ground, knocked out by the blow he had just received. Takeru spat out the blood that accumulated in his mouth, before laughing proudly. "That will teach them. You don't have to worry anymore, Kogami-ku... hey!"

Ryoken Kogami, an exemplary student who was barely accompanied by a single silver-haired boy who today was not walking beside him. When he was alone he was chased by the thugs of both his class and others, yet Takeru had never seen him with a scratch, but he could not bear to stumble upon the scene of several guys taller and obviously stronger than him, cornering him in the corridors with only the cold reason of hurting him. So Takeru couldn't stand by as soon as he left his classroom and heard the sudden sound of a body colliding with a metal door. One of the thugs had pushed Ryoken, and that was the bell for Takeru to come out and defend him.

He had more experience in getting into fights, but he wasn't attacking innocents like those guys did. He wouldn't mess with someone like Ryoken unless he makes him lose his patience.

Like now, that after being saved from a fatal beating, Ryoken was turning his back on the only one who cared about him, and seemed more interested on walking than stopping and thanking Takeru.

Takeru ran towards him—his muscles sore because of the fight—and rested his hand on the other's shoulder to stop his steps. "Hey! I just saved you, at least you could...

"I didn't ask you to"

The boy barely looked at him when he answered, his voice was soft and inaudible.

Well, that answer was normal. He just had to be nice and make him understand that he could ask him for help. "Listen, I understand you're not used to it, but you can do ask for help whenever you need it"

"When my kids need a babysitter, I'll call you," he replied coldly removing Takeru's hand from his shoulder.

Takeru frowned, confused. "Kids? But you don't…"

Oh, right. He was being sarcastic.

Ryoken kept on his way, with quiet steps. Like he knows everything. Takeru was furious.

"You could thank me instead of being an asshole!"

Even at his insistence, Ryoken ignored him, but Takeru wasn't going to let him get away with this. Again he tried to reach him and this time he flipped Ryoken sharply to take him by his uniform and push him against the wall. "I'm talking to you"

Ryoken smiled, not feeling intimidated, as with those thugs. "Will you do what you didn't let those thugs do?"

"Don't compare me to them! I could have turned my back on you too! But I didn't"

"Are you asking me to thank something I didn't ask for?"

Takeru was beginning to hate that cynicism.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't know you liked your ass being kicked by guys bigger and stronger than you. Let me correct myself"

He dragged him away from the wall and before Ryoken could blink, a punch easily knocked him down. Takeru leaned over, standing on top of Ryoken to force him to rise slightly to face him, being able to feel his choppy breath, admiring the bloodline that stood out on his split lip. "Are you finally going to thank me?"

Before the discussion continued into anything worse, a teacher stood in front of them.

~°~

The next time he come up with saving someone, he'd reconsider a thousand and a times. Takeru thought helping the silent boy would be easier, but not only did he get a bitter taste in his mouth, but he'd also return late at home because of it.

Better said, because Kogami Ryoken made him lose his temper.

"You know, we wouldn't be in detention if you'd bothered to be nice," Takeru said, leaning over the back of the chair, seeing Ryoken sitting the same way, but with his arms and legs crossed. He could tell in his physical appearance that he would have no advantage if those guys beat him up, Takeru's punch was not given with effort, and yet he knocked Ryoken down.

In observations like these, he wondered, if he would save him again as soon as he had the chance.

Ryoken shrugged, with a smug smile. "Or if you had ignored me"

Takeru kicked the ground. "Maybe you can ignore the people around you, but I can't"

"Do you think you can save everyone?" Ryoken asked with a sadness that almost went unnoticed.

"I know that when I _can_ save someone, I will do it without hesitation"

The blue-eyed boy looked at him. "Why?"

"Because I do! I care! Don't you worry about anything?"

That question managed to return Ryoken's silence, although this time Takeru could not help but notice some nostalgia in his gaze, and after a while, his sadness returned to his voice as soon as he began to speak. "I used to lie in the garden, I was surrounded by flowers, I looked at the clear sky without thinking that one day it might turn gray and rainy. At the time, nothing worried me," he sighed, deflecting his gaze "I think I began to worry about a lot of things, that I decide not to get too involved in another issues"

"And that's why you can't say 'thank you'?" Takeru joked, smiling sympathetically.

To Takeru's surprise, Ryoken replied with something resembling a laugh. Perhaps it was a too light and soft laugh, but for some reason, it shook his chest. It was the first time he'd seen him smile genuinely.

There was no more answer than that, so Takeru gave himself the space to respond. "Since my parents died, I've been looking for meaningless fights. I didn't mind getting hurt, the pain I was feeling meant nothing. However, when I had the urge to protect you, I had finally found an important reason to get hurt, and the pain I feel in my fists and face makes me proud"

"Even for my broken lip?"

It was Takeru's turn to laugh. " _Especially_ for your broken lip"

The two began to look at each other, smiling at the moment the tension was decreasing. Looking at the beautiful blue in his eyes, Takeru realized that maybe Ryoken was not as arrogant as he thought, but that he was...

... sweet, maybe.

His thoughts were interrupted when Ryoken pretended to cough, being the first to turn away his gaze. How long had they been staring at each other? Takeru shook his head and imitated his companion's actions.

"Uh…"

Should he keep with the conversation or just leave?

"Hey, it's not bad to have concerns, but it's not healthy that you deal with them on your own," Takeru started saying, scratching the bridge of his nose "I'm here, if you need me. You know that"

Ryoken nodded, there were a few long minutes of silence before the following words came out of his lips:

"Thank you"

Takeru was surprised and relieved. When he asked for it so insistently, he didn't know he was going to end up treasuring it as a happy memory.

He rose from his seat, feeling carefree and happy, willing to ignore his punishment and return home, but before, he stand in front of Ryoken, extending his hand. "I'll see you tomorrow, Kogami-kun"

Ryoken's hand felt so warm, he didn't want to let him go for a while, maybe Ryoken felt the same way and that's why he hadn't loosened the squeeze either.

"And if you need kids, I...," he shook his head, "I-I mean! If one day you have kids, I can... Take care! I mean! Like your babysitter!" He sighed, his cheeks burning shamefully "You know what I mean"

For a moment he thought he had ruined everything in just a few seconds as soon as he felt Ryoken let go of his hand, until he heard him laugh with ease, and give him that comforting smile again. "I'll consider it"


End file.
